1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber sheet with connector and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, connection of optical fibers and connection of an optical fiber to a device have been realized by the intermediation of connectors (connector connection). This mode of connection reduces the time required for connection and enables easy detachment.
There are some applications where a plurality of optical fibers are attached to one connector. In this case, a connector having a plurality of V-grooves or holes arranged generally in parallel is used such that the optical fibers are set in the V-grooves or holes as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. H5-134146, H7-013033, H7-248434, H10-062653 and H11-052188.
In recent years, some optical communication applications are realized by using an optical fiber sheet. The optical fiber sheet is formed by a sheet base and a plurality of optical fibers fixed to the sheet base as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. H7-281052 (Patent Document A) and 2003-167134 (Patent Document B). Attaching a connector to an end of an optical fiber extending outward from the sheet base enables connection with another optical fiber, or the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-14945 discloses a method for manufacturing such an optical fiber sheet.
When attaching a connector to each of the plurality of optical fibers of the optical fiber sheet as disclosed in Patent Documents A and B, a cover is removed from part of the optical fiber extending outward from the optical fiber sheet before the connector is attached to the uncovered end of the optical fiber. This mode of connector attachment requires time and effort and increases the manufacture cost. Removal of the cover and attachment of the connector are accompanied by the probability of bending the optical fiber. This can decrease the attachment yield of connector.
In the case of connecting optical fibers of an optical fiber sheet disclosed in Patent Documents A and B to other optical fibers, there is a probability of error connection. This decreases the work efficiency in connector connection.